


speak to me (the words i long to hear)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, and just, but also some, but they been together a while basically, they banging but it cute lmao, this can be set literally anytime you want, v8 or post canon or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Yang is loud.Blake is not. At least, not most of the time.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 296





	speak to me (the words i long to hear)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was uh kinda inspired by those very INTERESTING sound files from smite that were released a while back but it turned out fluffy in the end anyway as always fsdhfdkhjgfhsafdjhsa

Yang is loud.

She's never been someone to hold back her thoughts and feelings—Blake's known this since the day they became partners—and when they're making love is no exception. The noises Blake gets when she pleasures her are positively luxurious, a medley of sighs and moans and gasps of her name that leave her in no doubt as to how much Yang appreciates what she's doing.

She expected that maybe Yang would be a little quieter when she was the one giving, but that idea was soon proven _very_ false. Yang doesn’t make as much sound when she's making Blake feel good, but by the gods does she _talk_. And it's not the detailed or explicit assertions of what she'd like to do to her that Blake half-anticipated. No, when Yang is making love to Blake what she offers is a near constant stream of encouragement and adoration.

_Yeah, that's it. You have no idea how badly I want you._

_Dust, you are so beautiful._

_It's okay, you can let go— come for me, baby._

_I love you, Blake._

They're all far more of a turn on than she would have imagined, but the last one is always what breaks her and sends her crashing over the edge into bliss. The other noises her partner makes certainly help, however— the contented hums as Yang lays burning kisses across her skin, the muffled moans of approval when her partner's mouth is hard at work between her legs, the ragged pants as Yang's breathing grows quicker.

But Yang is never louder than when they use the strap on— when Blake is buried to the hilt inside her. On those nights Blake almost feels sorry for the people living next door. _Almost_. A much larger part of her hopes that they hear, though, because she knows that Yang gets off on the idea of their neighbours knowing what they're doing. It pushes her to try ever trick she knows to draw out every sound that Yang is capable of.

She earns a guttural cry of pleasure on every hard thrust in, and it sends a thrill down her spine when they spike into softer, breathier sighs as she slows down to push deeper— to hit every wonderful spot inside her partner. This rhythm feels more intimate, and she kisses Yang between every push of her hips, enjoying the way that the noises catching in her partner's throat become more like whimpers instead.

Yang breaks away to gasp for breath, her arms looping more tightly around Blake's shoulders to pull her even closer. “Blake. _Blake_. Blake, I love you. I love you.”

The words are rushed and only half-coherent, but hearing them panted into her ear still has Blake biting down on her lip to suppress a moan. A few moments later Yang's voice grows louder still as she nears her peak, and Blake finally gives up her usual cast iron control, letting her own grunts join her partner's noises as she begins to properly chase her orgasm, hearing the bed springs creak faintly as she picks up the pace.

Oddly enough, the one time Yang will go quiet is when she reaches climax. Her body will go tense, all speech dying in her chest as she unravels. But Blake's favourite part is without a doubt the way Yang will sink into the mattress as she comes back down, letting out a sigh of pure contentment that always causes a swell of pride in Blake's heart. Yang might be loud by nature, but only Blake can make her express her pleasure this way—raw and shameless—and it's a humbling thought.

* * *

Blake isn't loud. At least, not most of the time.

It doesn't exactly surprise Yang— after all, stealth is very much her partner's strong suit, so it makes sense that Blake would be capable of restraining herself during sex too. And she doesn't mind, because she knows the reason isn't that she's failing to make Blake feel good. No, quite the opposite, and over the months they've spent dating so far she's come to realise that Blake's reactions make themselves known in other ways.

Her partner's brow furrows as Yang curls her fingers, hitting a slightly different angle inside of her, and it tells Yang that she's doing something right. Blake bites down on her lower lip when Yang's thumb grazes her clit, and Yang offers more pressure in response, satisfied when her partner's nails dig a little harder into her shoulder blades, a sign that Blake is drawing closer to the edge.

Her partner isn't silent, oh no—there are quiet sighs and low moans and murmurs of her name—but usually the only time Blake comes close to being truly noisy is when she comes. Then those controlled sounds peak briefly into much louder cries of pleasure, and Yang gets to hear her name repeated like a mantra as Blake falls apart. It's flattering beyond belief that she can make her partner lose herself that way, and she's infinitely glad that Blake doesn't feel like she has to hold back with her.

There are times when Blake will be more vocal from the start, however. Whenever Blake takes charge, especially if she has Yang tied up and at her mercy, her partner will treat her to a steady stream of praise, reassuring Yang of how well she's doing and promising to give her everything she deserves, as well as occasional comments of a far less wholesome nature.

Yang’s also pretty sure that sometimes Blake chooses to let all of the sounds building in her throat escape just because she knows how much it turns Yang on, but without a doubt her favourite times are when she manages to get Blake to make noise without her partner even being aware of it. They’re few and far between, but she savours them all the more because of it, knowing that Blake only lets down her walls that much when it’s just the two of them together.

She’s caught off guard by what seems to elicit those much stronger responses, though. She expected that it might be rougher treatment, that Blake would only forget to be quiet when she was truly in the heat of the moment, but if anything it seems to be the other way around. Blake is always the most vocal with her pleasure when Yang is gentle with her— when they take their time and don’t rush, just letting themselves enjoy the intimacy at their own pace.

It makes it more special, Yang thinks— to know that it’s because of how safe and loved Blake feels that she expresses herself more freely, and not just because ecstasy has driven her past the point of all rational thought. That’s all Yang wants, whenever they’re together—for Blake to feel safe and loved—and the times when her partner doesn’t restrain herself are proof that Yang is succeeding, so she cherishes each and every one of them.

Fortunately they _are_ both capable of staying silent when absolutely necessary, however—even if in Yang’s case it normally requires Blake’s hand covering her mouth—or else Weiss would have stopped talking to them a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> welp there we go lol. hope y'all enjoyed and drop a comment if ya feel like it :P


End file.
